Transient natural phenomena such as hurricanes, tornados, tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and the like can cause devastating damage to populated areas that are in the vicinity or path of these natural phenomena. To prepare the public for natural phenomena, various national, regional and scientific organizations monitor, track and predict the likely behavior of transient natural phenomena. These organizations provide information to the public about the behavior and location of a natural phenomenon to warn the public of any possible danger resulting from the phenomenon. While the information provided by these natural phenomena agencies is beneficial to the public, it does entail certain problems and inefficiencies. One such problem is the difficulty of predicting the path or extent of a natural phenomenon.